1. Field
This invention relates to holding food and the like at substantially uniform temperatures for extended periods of time while maintaining a desirable moisture content therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an earlier field application Ser. No. 370,328, filed on June 15, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,941, entitled Heat-Holding Method and Apparatus, there is disclosed a holding chamber for food and the like in which heated gases are separated by imperforate walls to avoid a direct contact with and a deleterious drying effect on the food. The present invention is directed to accomplishing similar results but due to a necessity to display the food for sales purposes does not have a physical imperforate wall or barrier between the heated, moisturized gases and the food thereby allowing the food to be displayed for sales purposes. This is particularly important in the retail sales of reconstituted or hot foods including chicken, ribs, hamburgers, hot dogs, soft pretzels, hot sandwiches and pies and the like.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus of holding or maintaining food and the like at desirable temperature and moisture levels for extended periods of time in a circumstance where the food is readily visible and attractively displayed to a purchaser thereof without the formation of significant moisture on the display case.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus for holding food and the like in a thermostatically controlled atmosphere in which there is no significant direct contact or impingement of a flow of heated air with the food.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a noval display apparatus and method for holding food and the like principally characterized by the formation of a curtain-like vortex pattern of air flow to form a heated, stable core of air about the food without having a significant air flow in direct contact with the food to transfer heat and moisture to the food.